


Silver In His Lungs

by AsagiStilinski



Series: Pridecember 2018 [30]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Established Relationship, M/M, Sickfic, Sickness, Werewolves, engaged Atem/Kaiba Seto, silver poisoning, ygopridecember2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-10-01 07:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17239706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: "Is that silver?""Seto, everyone we know knows we're werewolves, they wouldn't send us a silver engagement gift,"Well, Atem was almost right





	Silver In His Lungs

**Author's Note:**

> Day 30 of Pridecember 2018- "Vintage"
> 
> The title is inspired by "Say My Name" by Florence + The Machine

The sounds he was making were absolutely terrible, unholy sorts of noises

Gasping, choking, gagging on nothing, heaving and wimpering

The pain was horrible, it was spread throughout his entire body, making him feel weak and achy

He heaved again, relieved for the comforting touch of his partner rubbing his back

"It's ok," he promised softly

"You'll feel better soon,"

He knew within reason that Seto was right, but he just felt so .... horrible....

He felt so sick to his stomach, body aching like he had been crushed by a house, head absolutely pounding....

_Silver poisoning_

The downfall of any werewolf

He closed his eyes breifly, panting, taking a rest as he allowed his body to go slack

Seto, being a kind mate, was helping him stay above water, so to speak, helping him deal with the sickness that had infected him

"You're doing well, just try to relax, it'll be over soon,"

"Soon" couldn't come quickly enough as far as Atem was concerned

The pain was horrible, and the heaving was even worse

Atem felt as though he was going to lose his mind

All because of some vintage silver....

 

**One hour earlier....**

_"A serving tray?"_

_"That's what it looks like," Atem confirmed with a nod, finally unpacking the last box and staring down at it's contents_

_It looked Victorian, like it belonged to a Victorian tea set or something_

_And it was bright and shiny... noticeably old but still with alot of shine to it_

_"Is that silver?"_

_"Seto, everyone we know knows we're werewolves, they wouldn't send us a silver engagement gift,"_

_"That's the problem though, do you know who it's from?"_

_"Well no," Atem replied slowly, reaching down into the box_

_"But I'm sure it's on the label,"_

 

And now here he was, with burns on his hands that were still healing and silver poisoning that was making him sicker than hell

Even the smallest touch of silver would make a werewolf sick, and Atem had reached into that box with both hands recklessly....

That would teach him not to look at the label first

According to Seto, who had looked after, there was no return address

It had probably been hunters who had sent it, getting some sick laugh out of knowing that one or both of them were ill now before finalizing their plans to come in the night and murder them both

He and Seto both had plenty of experience taking out hunters, but it would still be a pain in the neck....

"I think..... I think it's over...." Atem finally mumbled, panting desperately as he leaned away from the toilet and let his head rest against Seto's shoulder

He had been dry-heaving for the past five minutes, now that it was finally seeming to subside, he was willing to say that it had probably ended

It was just a good thing he had only touched that stupid tray once, and that it had been relatively quick

He couldn't imagine what the sickness would be like if the exposure had been any more than that....

"Good," Seto said with a quiet sigh, one hand coming up to rest against Atem's forehead and pulling back almost instantly

"You're still burning up though, more than usual, can you stand long enough to brush your teeth?"

Atem gave a shaky nod, but ultimately, with some help, rose to his feet and padded over to the sink

"I'll go get you some water and a cold patch for your head, you going to be alright alone for a minute?"

"Yes," the smaller wolf croaked, closing his eyes breifly to regain his bearings before turning his attention to his fiance' again

"Seto... one other thing- throw out that freaking tray,"

"Believe me," he promised, leaning over to give his partner a chaste kiss to the temple

"I'm already on it,"


End file.
